


Wish I Could Keep You

by Krasimer



Category: South Park
Genre: Anti-Christ in love, Because life in South Park sucks, Damien is bad at emotions, Damien wants to be selfish, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kenny doesn't know what to do here, Kenny tries to comfort Damien, M/M, Pip killed himself, Sad, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: He looked at Pip's grave, his mind suddenly working around the fact that he and the British boy had been fairly similar, he just hadn't been an orphan. When Pip grew up, he would likely have been supported by the state, seeing as almost no one in South Park could get an actual fucking job. He shrugged, huddling into the warmth that Damien was unconsciously giving off next to him. It had been a while since he was properly warm and cozy. Strange that he would find that while in a graveyard, next to the antichrist.(Originally written in 2014.)





	Wish I Could Keep You

Together, they sat at the edge of the grave.

Red eyes and blue eyes, both thinking about the blonde beneath the ground.

Kenny, blue eyes, of course, knew he probably had no right to be there, that he and Pip had never really been friends. But still, here he was, having found the body and taken the note and told the people. He'd made sure that the dead boy had been found. He felt out of place and belonging at the same time, here, next to the disturbed ground, surrounded by snow. He shrugged his way tighter into the ratty orange parka draped around his slim frame, trying to block out the cold a little more.

"I think..." he trailed off, hesitating.

Damien, red eyes, turned to look at him, anger and betrayal and pain and fear in his eyes.

"I think this might be a way that he's happier." Kenny finished quickly, getting the words out in a rush to keep Damien from killing him.

Damien said nothing still, shrugging into himself in the same manner that Kenny was trying to hide within his jacket.

Minutes passed, feeling longer than they should have.

Soon, Kenny shivered again as the so often snow picked up once more, coming down in fat white flakes instead of a light flurry.

Damien shifted closer to him, showing a bit of a human side in the absence of normality.

Kenny jumped when he finally spoke, having given up on the older boy talking at all.

"I wish he would have gone down. I know I shouldn't, he deserves to be up there, but there's this big part of me...Completely selfish and utterly angry right now, that says he needs to go to hell so that I can keep him."

Kenny looked Damien in the eyes then and laid a tentative hand on his shoulder. For all of the parts of him that took after his father, Damien really did have a human part of him, that belonged solely to the human mother that had given birth to him.

Even when looking at his siblings, that was still visible.

The one that lived somewhere in Maine had it a bit easier, being the younger brother, but it still was a pressure being a son of Satan. The younger brother had a boyfriend, a timid young man named Todd, and his older siblings had, respectively by age, a wife, and a mate.

Damien was alone now.

To Kenny, who spent a good portion of his time in hell, it wasn't a secret that Damien had wanted Pip to be his, in all senses of the word. To Kenny, it was all laid out in an easy to read format, told in the forming lines of...Emotion in general, on Damien's face. He'd spent so much time in hell with Damien that he knew the half-demon boy better than he knew himself, even having grown up in the shithole of South Park. With a small town, nothing to do, and constantly dying and being forgotten, it was easy to find a lot of time to spend with yourself, to reflect and realize. Even his parents had stopped giving a fuck, around the sixth time he'd died.

He knew, he'd counted and there were fewer tombstones than times that he had died.

Sometimes he had just been shoved into the ground with the previous corpse, the one that hadn't quite finished decomposing yet to a state that wouldn't make someone gag when they were working on it. He didn't even get a proper coffin most of the time, his family too poor to afford one. No one ever remembered, either. One day he'd be there, then he'd get killed, and the next time he woke up, they would all think that he'd been sick, despite the fact that they might have been there when he'd died, or maybe they had been his killer.

Either way, he didn't really give a fuck. He'd tried his hand at being an addict, an alcoholic, and several other things, but the one that worked the best for him was being a cutter, slicing thin lines into thinner wrists, already turning blue from cold and being underfed.

He looked at Pip's grave, his mind suddenly working around the fact that he and the British boy had been fairly similar, he just hadn't been an orphan. When Pip grew up, he would likely have been supported by the state, seeing as almost no one in South Park could get an actual fucking job. He shrugged, huddling into the warmth that Damien was unconsciously giving off next to him. It had been a while since he was properly warm and cozy. Strange that he would find that while in a graveyard, next to the antichrist.

"He hated it, y'know?"

He turned to the other boy, an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"He hated being called Pip." Damien wrinkled his nose, a far off look in his eyes betraying his current emotional state. "When we first met, he told me that they called him Pip because they hated him."

Kenny tilted his head, wanting Damien to go on.

"I told him...I told him 'Then I shall call you Pip.' and then he...and I...Cartman’s birthday."

Damien was breathing heavily now, hands reaching up to fist tightly in his black hair, pulling at it. Suddenly, he looked like a terrified human child, rather than any sort of demon from hell. Now he could have passed as someone from any other place on earth. He made an anguished noise in the back of his throat, teeth grinding sharply into his lip and causing a few droplets of dark ruby liquid to slip down his chin. He sobbed quietly, shoulders heaving. "I didn't make it back in time for him."

Kenny lay a careful hand on his back, allowing himself to rub soothingly when he wasn't immediately set on fire. Damien wasn't being as quiet now, shoulders hitching and tears falling down his cheeks. When he saw the black spots on the ground, Kenny panicked for a moment, before realizing that they were Damien's tears. "Things don't always go as planned." the blonde whispered, thinking of black hair and blue eyes, with a spattering of silver throughout the blue.

There would be no comfort for the antichrist right now.

As of now, they sat amidst the snow, one human, the other demonic, shivering and crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello South Park Fandom. 
> 
> How y'all doing? I'm going through my files and posting all my old stuff. Hopefully someone out there likes this. I found it on my external hard drive and I still liked it enough to post it. 
> 
> Want to tell me what you liked? Didn't like? Hated?


End file.
